A Change Of Heart
by silly-little-me
Summary: revised and updated! pleast read are review!
1. My Life Turned Upside Down

My name is Heather Peterson. People think that blondes can't have an adventure because they're dumb. They're so dumb, they would mess everything up. Well, I am here to tell you about my adventure that I like to call life. Told by me, a blonde. And there is nothing wrong with that. I have been 13 for a while now, and I have always dreaded the number 13 because I thought it was unlucky. Yes, I am superstitious. But I have been trying to get rid of that "habit". But I didn't know that I was right. Until now.

* * *

"Hey Alexa." I tried to get my friend's attention, but she was always dreaming. I do that sometimes to. She has the most beautiful, long, brown hair I have ever seen. We are both 5 ft tall. Which in this age of giant like people, it is considered short. I nudged her and finally got her attention.

She turned her head from the bus window and sluggishly said, "What?" Then Taylor, (on my left) commented "I bet she's going to say are we there yet?" My face flushed when I admitted " Well yeah! This bus ride is taking FOREVER!" Taylor, who also has beautiful, long, brown hair with RED highlights, chuckled.

We were on a school field trip to Lakeville Park. We were going to play on the grassy hills and playground equipment. Then at lunch we would have a picnic! I thought it sounded wonderful! Alexa and Taylor thought so to. Although they also didn't want to be stuck at school doing extra homework. Which I thought was a pretty good deal to not have homework for a day. Bus rides gave me a headache unless I had some music to listen to, or someone to talk to. So I decided to ask the age-old question, are we there yet? Alexa snapped, "No! If we were there yet, we would be parking, and Mrs. Anderson and Ms. Krause would be explaining the rules and expectations." "So what are we going to do at the park?" inquired Taylor. " How about we team up with Henry and try to beat Brian at wrestling!" I suggested eagerly. I liked wrestling and any thing that had to do with challenging my strength.

Henry and Brian are new friends that we met at the beginning of the year. People describe them as well, nerds! But I don't think that. I think that it's cool that they like dungeons and dragons. That didn't make them nerds. Ever since Brian and I went to the school dance together, we have been labeled by the student body boyfriend and girlfriend. That is completely untrue. We're just friends. But our communications teacher, Ms Krause, is always teasing us and calling us lovebirds. She is always fun, loud, and expressive. That's why she is my favorite teacher.

I sat there for the rest of the ride daydreaming what it would be like to prove Brian wrong, that I was stronger then him. We're very competitive of each other. One time, we went through an obstacle course and he won the first time. The second time he let me win and made me believe that I won on my own. He boosted my self-esteem and criticized me at the same time. I was happy; at least until I got it out of Henry that he let me win. Now I was driven even more to beat him.

The sound of Alexa's voice calling out "Finally, we're here!" shook me out of my daze. I was filled with anticipation and excitement. I couldn't wait to get off the bus and have some fun! Which I do best by the way! I looked Alexa's way and saw that she was making the blahblahblah motion with her hand. Taylor glared at her and said, "Pay attention and give them some respect! They can't help it that they're stupid and like to detain us!" We all giggled at that until Mrs. Anderson told us to pipe down. And finally we exited off the bus and into the uncramped, fresh, cool air. Brian and Henry appeared from the crowd. Henry smiled sheepishly and said "Hey." And Brian raised his hand and said " Hello." We all smiled and said in unison " Hey." "Let's go over to the hill. I've got a surprise for you all that you might enjoy!" Brian invited and gestured that we follow him. So we went along for the ride.

The trees are so beautiful this time of year. It was fall and the leaves are just drifting off the branches. The air was crisp and the wind was sharp. But I still liked it. Alexa liked it because it gave her a chance to wear her prized sweatshirts. She loved them and couldn't live without them. I didn't know why. Brian also seemed to like sweatshirts. Probably because he thought it was a guy thing. I believed that it made him look cuddly. Taylor and I were wearing our jean jackets. I thought that they complimented my jeans, were comfortable, and kept me warm. Taylor's had her name embroidered into it. Mine had blue, pink, and green flowers decorating the edges. Alexa's sweatshirt was a beautiful crimson red. I really thought that it brought out her tree bark hair. Brian's was navy blue. It made him look wise and brave. Taylor looked pretty adventurous with her jean jacket on. I felt really happy and full of adventure in mine.

I must have really showed it, because everyone else was smiling. I couldn't help it. The scenery was just too beautiful. It was calming, and had a fun atmosphere at the same time. It's very rare to find something like that. Especially with all the development and economy. The wars, the over population, and global warming were really depressing. I asked my grandma once what she thought about global warming, and she said that global warming wasn't real and it was all made up. That really hurt me inside. I have always loved my grandma, and I always will. It's just that I always thought that we had everything in common! She really did enjoy nature with me SSSSSSSOOOOOOO much! We would sit on her porch and look onto the lake and admire her giant walnut and oak trees. Grandma and I shared everything together. I missed those times. I can't wait to see her again! I thought pleasantly.

I was startled at how quickly we got to the hill. The hill looked to be 40 ft tall! Everyone on the ground below us looked like tiny little beetles scurrying about. One minute, I was admiring the moment, and the next I felt pressure against my back and the ground was coming into view.

I was rolling down the hill! It was at the very bottom that I landed on my back. I jumped to my feet and rushed up the hill. I could here everyone laughing! And Brian's most famous line, "Man! That was funny!" He then pushed me back down as I reached the top! What an idiot! He's not getting anything for his birthday! I screamed in my head. My strategy changed and I swiftly ran up the other side of the hill. He was still laughing and he had his back turned. Brian turned around right before I was about to push him off. He exclaimed, "That was the big surprise!" Alexa pushed "Ok! Now it's your turn!" Brian was gone in a flash. We sped after him. Alexa in the lead, followed by me, then it was Taylor, and finally Henry. Soon Brian was surrounded. We were positioned to pounce. I took a brave dive at him, but he jumped out of my reach into Taylor who was shoved aside. Everyone was making lunges and moves and it. But he just kept on avoiding and shoving us away.

Soon we all gave up and sat in the grass. I laid down on my back. And smiled in contempt, closed my eyes, and breathed in the fresh smell of nature. "Man! You guys are WEAK!" He just had to say that. "Brian, if I wasn't so comfortable, then you would regret saying that." Taylor broke in saying " Alright children, enough. By the way, I'm really hungry." "Well, It's your lucky day, because it's lunch time!" Ms. Krause walked up to us. It turns out that she was watching our show from a distance. She told us that it was like watching The Three Stooges!

We all had our lunch. I had a sandwich, some water, and an apple. I absolutely LOVE apples! Their sweet taste. The red skin. I just love all fruits and vegetables. Taylor and Alexa think it's gross, but I like artichokes and lima beans. Alexa once said, "Soon you're going to be telling me you like asparagus and steamed broccoli!" which I really don't like anyway.

When everyone was finished I pulled Alexa and Taylor aside and suggested, "Hey, I have an idea! Let's explore the forest over there!" I pointed to the east. "Oh fun!" Taylor and Alexa both agreed that it would be fine to sneak away for a while.

And so we crept into the forest. It was like a maze of Oaks and Pines! Even a few Walnut trees here and there. We strode side by side. Soon we came to a clearing where we found the biggest tree that I have ever seen! It stood taller than all the rest. At the base was a giant root that made an arch large enough, and wide enough for us to fit. I walked toward it and looked down into it to find a large tunnel leading to who knows where. "Hey you guys! There's a tunnel down there!" "Should we go down and have a look see?" Taylor laughed and stood next to me. Alexa answered for me "No way! How are we supposed to know what lives down there! It could be a bear! And I am not going to get on the bad side of an angry bear!" "Hey, do you feel the wind picking up?" I flipped up the collar of my jean jacket and shivered. Leaves started blowing and the wind became so strong that it pushed me off my feet! I fell down the tunnel screaming "Alexa! Taylor! Help!" Soon Taylor and Alexa jumped in after me. It was dark. All I could see was blackness dotted with white stars. A large yellow light blinded me. Then I knew no more. "Hey you! Wake up already! If you don't then I'll just throw you down the nearest mountain!" Man this guy is annoying! I opened up my eyes to see a boy looking down at me. He had beautiful silver hair. And dog-ears. Oh so cute! I want to touch them! I sat up and started feeling his ears. He got the silliest look on his face. "Oh! Sorry! They're just so cute! I had to! Wait, dog-ears?" I screamed and scooted away from him. "What's your problem?" He asked. "Y….Y………you have dog ears." I answered shakily. "Oh you're awake!" A girl wearing clothes from my time came walking over and she bent down next to that cute boy. "What are your names? And where the heck am I?" Was all that I could manage to say. "I'm Inuyasha and she's Kagome. Right now you're in MY forest." All of a sudden I felt something rubbing against my butt. Kagome and Inuyasha's faces showed sorrow. I turned and saw a Buddhist monk. I slapped him so hard his cheek turned red. I screamed, "Pervert!" "That's Miroku. He's perverted." Kagome commented with a sigh. "So I noticed." I said sarcastically.

"Wait a second, where are my friends?" I asked suddenly remembering that they went in after me. "There're right over there." Inuyasha pointed lazily. I ran over to there unconscious bodies. First I tried Taylor successfully. "Hey Heather. Who are they?" She went over and started to feel Inuyashsa's ears. "You can tolerate it Inuyasha. Remember, my family and I did it to." Kagome sighed lost in memories. "That's Inuyasha. She's Kagome, and he's Miroku." I pointed out each of them. "Will you bear my first child?" Miroku asked Taylor with a perverted look on his face. "Heck no you pervert!" And he got a good smacking.

"What's with all the racket?" Alexa got up and surveyed everyone. "I'm dreaming." Was that all she could say? Inuyasha decided to take things into his own hands. "NO! You're not dreaming! I'm Inuyasha, she's Kagome, and he's Miroku. Miroku is very perverted." "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. You didn't even let me ask her." Miroku moaned dissatisfied. "Inuyasha! Kagome! I see our friends are awake." A woman on a giant cat landed. "Everyone! This is Sango!" Miroku introduced. "HOLD IT! I want to know what the heck is going on!"

We all sat down and shared everything about each other. I said that Alexa, Taylor and I were from Lakeville, Minnesota in America. It turns out that Kagome was also from our time but in Tokyo. We talked for hours describing our homelands. After awhile a cute little fox demon named Shippo appeared. Taylor absolutely adored him. We learned of Naraku, demons, and The Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha's father, and older brother Sesshomaru. He is Lord of the Western Lands. He is also a full dog demon. Inuyasha is only a half-demon.

"You know, I want to meet Sesshomaru. He sounds pretty interesting. I bet that he's not all that bad. He probably has a good reason to attack Inuyasha. It's a sibling rivalry thing. Trust me. I have an annoying younger brother." I continued. "He does have a reason. But it's not a good one. He wants my sword. The Tetsaiga. He already has his own sword. The Tensaiga. But it only resurrects and heals. So it is no good in battle." Put in Inuyasha. "He already sounds powerful enough. Why does he need more strength?" asked Taylor. "Who knows. I suppose that he is power hungry like Naraku." And Miroku ended the conversation. "We have to keep moving and try to find the Jewel Shards."

* * *

Comments: I love Sesshomaru! This is suppose to be a Sesshomaru romance fanfic. Don't worry. We'll see him after a few short chapters. Then it's all him! By the way. I hate Kikyo! Please reveiw so far and tell me what you think. Saphira381 


	2. Wandering

We started walking and it was quiet for a while. Here, in this time, it was summer and not fall. I had to take off my jacket and carry it. I decided to pass the time by talking on and on to Alexa and Taylor. Asking them numerous questions about how we would get out of here, how we would survive, and what lay ahead of us. "Heather, we are really messing up the time stream by even being here!" Alexa sounded very distressed. "No Alexa! This was meant to happen! We were meant to end up in this time period! Time is really confusing. If you don't worry about it, everything will be fine. Go with the flow. And I don't mean let others take control of your life. I mean to just follow them for now and be prepared for whatever happens. Just wait for something to happen." I concluded. Alexa and I always had debates. I usually lost because I was just no good at arguing. But I think this time I won because she was quiet. 

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. "Will….you…three…EVER SHUT UP?" He turned around and glared at us. Taylor and Alexa answered, "Look, it is kinda boring just walking around. Besides, we are excited about being in feudal Japan." They both glared at Inuyasha accusingly. "Inuyasha! You're being rude! They have the right to hold a conversation!" Kagome looked as if she was about to sit him. " I don't have a problem with talking, it's just that they have been talking for the past TWO straight hours!" Inuyasha sounded like a whinny little kid. "We really have to get going now. The sun is starting to set." Sango sent out a death glare to us, and we were all-quiet and continued our march across the land.

After awhile I got seriously bored. I felt a mischief surge coming on. I think that Inuyasha deserves a little pay back. And I want to see how long he can tolerate me. My thoughts pleased me so much that a crooked and psychotic look crossed my face and my eyes filled with a devilish glee. Alexa suddenly caught sight of the look on my face. She dragged me to the rear of the group and warned menacingly, "I know that look. You're going to do something you are going to intensely regret." " What look?" I answered innocently. "Heather, I know you very well. Don't you try to fool me." Alexa poked me in the shoulder to make me forget what I was about to do. It didn't work. I smirked and snuck up behind Inuyasha. This is going to be funny. I'll just sit back and watch the fire works. I'm going to tell Taylor to get the popcorn. Alexa thought walking over to Taylor to keep out of the way and get a better view.

When I was right behind Inuyasha, I had to stop my self from laughing or else I would give myself away. POKE! Right in the back. No reaction. POKE! Man he's tolerant! POKE! I could see Kagome glaring at Inuyasha to not turn around and pound my head in. Or maybe she was warning me to stop before it was to late. POKE! That was the last straw. Inuyasha exploded like a volcano! I could feel the anger pulsating from his body. I felt like death was on my doorstep. I slowly backed away just in time to dodge an incoming fist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed while giggling as I ran off for my life while Inuyasha gave chase. We were hurtling and running around everyone until Kagome surprisingly calmly said, "Sit." BOOM! Inuyasha came crashing to the ground while mumbling curses. Which made it even funnier! I burst into gut wrenching laughter! Kagome gave me a good hit on the head, which silenced me and left me rubbing my head. "Why in the world did you go bothering Inuyasha for? Every thing was so peaceful until YOU went and ruined it for everybody!" Kagome was towering over me and I felt so small and helpless against her wrath. So I got down on my knees, patted Inuyasha's head and said rather quickly, "Sorry!" and I ran behind Alexa and Taylor which I admit wasn't the safest choice since they were to busy laughing their heads off. Sango stepped in saving my butt just in time. " I know a better way to solve this without anyone having to get hurt. (It may already be to late for Inuyasha.) Anyways, Alexa and Taylor, you two will make sure that Heather doesn't even come NEAR Inuyasha! Or even talk to him for that matter! And Kagome, try to keep him under control…… Do you hear me?" There was a low grumble of a "yes".

So we started once again, and Shippo moved from Kagome's shoulder to mine saying, "She's in a bad mood. A very demon like bad mood." I was merciful with Shippo and let him sit on my shoulder. All the while I was thinking with pleasure, It was all worth it to finally see Inuyasha get sat. We finally settled on a little hill with a nice view of the sunset. Kagome volunteered to have us store our coats and such in her mountain sized backpack. Inuyasha was sent for food, and Miroku went hunting for firewood to cook our dinner. I decided to sit on the edge of the hill and stared into the sunset, hoping that if I stared into the orange and yellow depths long enough, I would be able to catch a glimpse of what was happening back at home. I wished with all of my heart that I could go back. I regretted going into the woods and falling in that stinking hole. My body was shivering with fright. I was scared of this world full of demons, magic, and no one except for Alexa and Taylor, had the same religion as me! In my own mind, I had created fantasies of such a thing happening. An adventure would befall me, new friends would be made, I would fall in love, find an unknown strength, and had to save the world. But this oddly wasn't what I expected. Now that I had it, I sort of didn't want it. But another part of my heart yearned for the adventure. So I decided to be optimistic and go with my adventurous side. So far, on my list of "things to happen on an adventure" it looked like this: 1. fall into a new magical world x 2. make new friends x 3. fall in love 4. find an unknown strength 5. had to save the world in an epic battle I was at least half way through it. I couldn't wait for number 3. Yeah, make fun of me for being a romantic! But I swear, someday everyone falls in love. This sunset would be the perfect scene for that long awaited kiss between to fated lovers. And no I do not watch love movies or read gushy sick love novels! I have my own little fantasies. And if you don't like this one, than I suggest you leave the room before you get very uncomfortable just listening to the rest of my tale! (getting back to important matters) I wonder what my first kiss will be like?

"EEPP!" I squeaked as someone grabbed my shoulders. I was not ready for it. Just run for it! Bad person, and or monster! "Nice eepp." Alexa commented like a movie critic as she sat down with a sigh next to me. We were quit for a while until we heard a girlish scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BLOW IT OUT! BLOW IT OUT!" Miroku was running around screaming his head off like a girl with his robe on fire. We both burst out into laughter and watched everybody scrambling trying to catch Miroku and put out the flame that was engulfing him. When the fire was out, everyone started pounding Miroku and screaming at him….. "You idiot!" "Can't you do anything right!" "Let me start the fire next time!" "You scream like a girl! Ha ha!" "OOOWWWW! Stop hitting me! Please! I'm sorry!" "I bet you that later on, he is going to mess up with fire again." I bet with Alexa. "How can he when he isn't aloud to start the fire anymore?" I could barley understand her words between the giggles. "Oh, he'll find a way." I answered just thinking of all the ways he could mess up.

After awhile, dinner was ready and I was disgusted by all the meat. "Who could eat only meat!" I complained hoping to get someone to find me some fruit. "NO way! You're gonna have to do it yourself." Answered Inuyasha with a combination of laziness and false authority. "Please get some for me! I don't my way around here! What if I get attacked?" I broke out the puppy dog pout and the tears. Inuyasha wasn't phased. "Take Kagome's bow and arrows." Inuyasha sounded like he had a point. Kagome handed me her bow and arrows with a grin. "I hope you know that giving me these is like giving a blind person the steering wheel of a car." I marched off while hearing the faint explanation of what a car was. I can't believe that the puppy pout didn't work! It always works with everybody else! The invincible puppy pout has been defeated by a half demon.

I eventually found some fruit and brought it back. I returned the bow and arrows to Kagome, sat down and munched on rabbit and fruit. I remember Brian always commenting that I was a vegetarian. Just because I ate a fruit salad at McDonalds on the school field trip! I am not a vegetarian! The rest of the night was very enjoyable. Kagome handed out blankets, and we all settled down for some sleep. I really needed it because of that on going march that Inuyasha led us on. That night, I dreamed about my family at home, about sitting Inuyasha, and hitting Miroku repeatedly. A dream that any girl would want.

* * *

Note from authors friend (aka person posting this): OMG! i wnat her to hurry up and finish this! lol, ok, again, leave comments and i'll be sure to ler her know!


	3. Idoits on the other side of time

"Alright Henry, you go scouting while I keep watch just incase any teachers show up." Brian commanded Henry as if he were dungeon master. "Make me! Why don't you go? YOUR girlfriend is lost. Not mine. Besides, aren't you the survival expert?" for that comment, Henry was certainly going to get his face pounded in. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! And you don't even have a girlfriend!" if Henry went any further with the subject, than he would be asking for trouble. "Well……so what! I still want you to come with me!" Soon it became a battle of the nerds. These things usually lasted about ten minutes until Brian finally gave up.

They went on a wild goose chase through the forest calling our names wherever they went. Being the manly guys they were, they lasted two minutes until something went terribly wrong.

"Hey Brian…" Henry was trying to get his friend's attention. "Not now Henry! Kind of busy!" and he continued to call for his missing friends. "Brian! It's important!" Henry poked Brian who completely ignored him until he went tumbling out of sight. Henry looked over the hill and said, "This is EXACTLY what I was warning you about!" Henry was very pleased if not somewhat worried and disappointed looking down at his companion lying on the ground dirt covering him. Henry chuckled and helped Brian up the rest of the way. "Let's continue, shall we?" Henry led the way from now on followed by a very furious Brian.

"Where are those little trouble makers?" Ms. Krause was looking for all of the missing hooligans. When I find them, I will give them all a bat on the nose! Ms. Krause chuckled to herself thinking of all the possible ways they were getting into trouble. What an unlikely group of kids. Taylor is totally random, Alexa is a philosopher, Heather is a creative writer, Brian is childish, and Henry is just trying to keep the peace. All of them are different in their own special way. They are different from all the social groups. The preps for instance, are together because they are all silly, hyperactive monkeys. But Heather's crew are different. I don't know what their common cause is, but I am going to find out. Maybe they don't have a cause; maybe the group is just full of outsiders pulled together BECAUSE they are different. Probably their only similarity is that they are all braniacs and just all around nice kids.

While Ms. Krause was pondering this, she was laughing and giggling out loud. "Hey! What's so funny? This is not time to be laughing! We have some missing kids that we are supposed to find! We all want to go home some time!" It was Mrs. Anderson being her crabby self. "That's it. I'm calling the police and the kids' parents." Mr. Beocher, the ironic science teacher, had a point. " When I get a hold of those kid, I will hang them by their pinkies and have rabid dogs nip and bite at their feet! Muahahaha!" More evil laughter. Hey, did I just see some lighting and here creepy music? Freakish. This was really starting to scare the teachers. Every one was staring at the deranged geography teacher, Mr. Johnson. "…….aaaaaaaahhhhhh……uuuuuummmmm……I was kidding! Can't you people take a joke?" Mr. Johnson pleaded his case to the unsuspecting suckers. " This is no time for jokes!" Mrs. Hiller had no idea that Mr. Johnson wasn't joking. The poor unsuspecting literature teacher. Phew! They fell for it. No one knows that I was telling the truth! I can't wait to see the look on Heather's face when I torture her! And I can't wait to hand her her test! It is another C! She may be getting A's in all the other useless classes, but I don't like how she doodles in my class! That is exactly why I give her bad grades! And I just don't like her. Note to self: stop thinking out loud. Mr. Johnson cracked a smirk across his face, and looked at his surroundings. No one was there! He looked farther ahead. The police and everybody's parents were already here. How long was I thinking? Note to self: make thoughts short and to the point. And pay attention to your surroundings WHILE thinking. He decided to help the search. He wanted to be the one to corner Heather and drag her across the ground back here kicking and screaming. Oh to watch her squirm would make his day.

"How deep in the woods do you think we are?" asked Brian sidling up to Henry. " Don't ask me! I don't have a map!" The both of them stopped walking and had this anime look of stupidity on their face. "Brian, we for.." "Don't say a word." Brian interrupted Henry not even wanting to hear it. It had just dawned upon them that they had went into the forest looking for three girls, without a map. Henry slapped his forehead and suggested, knowing that it was stupid, "We should go back." Brian had enough, "How can we when we don't even have a map?" He stomped off with Henry right behind him. They both fell and landed right in a muddy pond. Now they were soaked, dirty, lost, without a map, and frustrated to the point of cracking. "HEATHER! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU! CAUSE' WHEN I DO, YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE IT UP TO ME, BECAUSE I AM GOING THROUGH HELL TO FIND YOU!" Brian screamed so loud people in Japan could hear. There also was a really cool echo. "Echo .. echo….. echo….echo." Henry laughed and Brian punched him in the head.

* * *

It's shorter than the others. I know. 


	4. The Last Shikon Shards

**Chapter 4: The Last Shikon Shards**

"Why do I all of a sudden have the feeling that someone wants to hang me by my pinkies and have rabid dogs bite at my feet?" I had sensed that a couple of minutes ago. It was a very freakish sensation. I only had one guess. Mr. Johnson. Then, I didn't know how right I was.

"That was totally random!" Taylor exclaimed. Taylor is in love with random. She loves all things that are random, and she loves to be random. "You're really starting to scare me Heather." Alexa gave me this look that suggested that I was some kind of psycho. This hadn't been the first time that I had weirded out my companions. Earlier, I was so into my daydream of my newest fantasy adventure, that I started making the facial expressions that I was making in my fantasy. I couldn't even explain that one to everyone else, so I told them that I had a rock in my shoe and didn't want to stop and take it out. Later I had tripped over a tree root. It was so embarrassing. I always was a klutz. A while after that, I had started to daydream about beating the hell out of Jake. Back at school he liked to bother me by talking about sex, death, ways to kill people, commit suicide, and he would stick his face in mine and roll his eyes into the back of his head. So whenever I would daydream about beating the hell out of him, I laughed out loud and scared everyone into thinking that I belonged in the insane asylum.

"Heather, you have been acting really weird today. Let me check your temperature." Sango put her hand up to my fore head and quickly took her hand back. "Well, I think you have a slight fever. Maybe you should ride Kirara the rest of the day." Sango suggested looking over to Kirara in sympathy. "There is no need Sango. I feel fine. A little tired from walking and the heat, but still fine." By this time, everyone else had already stopped and were starring at me as if they were expecting me to fall over.

"Heather, please. We want you to be healthy and to not strain yourself. Just get on Kirara." Taylor started pushing me toward the already transformed Kirara. I started kicking in protest. She was so startled, that she let go of me and I ran to the right. Miroku all of a sudden grabbed me and started lifting me up on Kirara and when I was almost at the top, Miroku pushed against my rear and I was on. I gave one more kick of protest right in Miroku's face. "Don't be such a pervert! I appreciate the help, but you ruined it by making a perverted move. I feel like a prisoner and I want to get off now!" No one listened to me and we started moving.

It was at least enjoyable to watch Miroku stagger around because of my kick. His nose was bleeding, and his eyes were squinting in pain.

I did like riding animals. I turned around eagerly wondering if riding Kirara was like riding a horse. It actually was and very enjoyable. The only difference was that Kirara was hairier. The shift between Kirara's shoulder blades rubbing against my thighs was making me do the same. It was so wonderful and soothing. Since I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, it made me drowsy. I can never sleep in a new place. Especially one so far from home. But soon I would get used to it. I had seen some funny things last night while I was awake watching everyone else jealously. For one thing, I was extremely scared of what could attack me while everyone slept. I've always been afraid to lose my life. I also learned that Inuyasha snores like an elephant! And Miroku, he snores. It's just a tiny little annoying squeak though. Very girly. And Alexa was sleep talking. I got something ssssssssoooooooooo juicy! She was dreaming about Inuyasha. She was telling him how sexy he was! This will be good blackmail for Kagome and Inuyasha! And to bother Alexa. If I ever do tell Alexa that I know that she likes Inuyasha, she will kick my butt! But it will all be worth it. My thoughts were soon cut short when everything went black and I shifted into dreams.

"Is Heather normally like that?" Sango asked what was on everyone else's minds. "Only if she has lack of sleep." Alexa replied thinking it was obvious. At least to her. "Well than, did she get any sleep last night?" Taylor didn't know why people could function with sleep. She functioned ok without much sleep. She went a week without sleep and was very hyper and happy that week. "She probably didn't. I don't know why though. We should ask her later." "Well I think that she's pretty weird. Why are we even talking about her?" Inuyasha didn't seem to like Heather. There was something about her that just didn't seem quite right. He didn't mean that Heather was crazy or anything. Ok, maybe a little, but that's not the point. He could sense something about her that made him feel angry and uneasy.

"I think that she's pretty sweet. How did you three become friends anyway?" Sango inquired thinking to her self, She is a bit weird….but sweet nonetheless. "Well, we met during gym and when she saw my planner, it was decorated with the Avatar symbols," Alexa realized that she couldn't tell them what t.v. was, and she didn't want to explain the whole thing to them, "conviently a book that we were both interested in, so we started up a conversation on it, and we started hanging out more and more. Then I introduced Heather to Taylor." Alexa looked at Taylor for a side comment. "And that's how we are today!" She yelled with a big grin. "We are getting off the subject! We need to discuss something more important than that stupid girl! The shikon shards!" Inuyasha certainly needed to desperately change the subject.

"Well, so far we have four, and Naraku has the rest." Miroku answered nonchalantly. "And how do you plan on getting those back?" Inuyasha yelled into Miroku's ear. Jeez. What crawled up Inuyasha and bit HIM? Miroku thought giving the huffing Inuyasha a quizzical look. "Why don't you solve your problem now and try to take them from me?" A voice said from behind.

Everyone whirled around to look into the face of Naraku. A gasp was emitted from the group. "Dun dun dun." Taylor said dramatically. Everyone glared at Taylor and Inuyasha yelled, "This is not the time!" Kirara hissed and backed away from the field with Heather still on top of her back completely unaware. "I can't play with you, but Kikyo will be happy to strip you of the shikon shards." Naraku smirked as Kikyo stepped out from behind him with an evil smirk on her face. Inuyasha's face turned white and he seemed to tense up. " K….Kikyo?" was all that Inuyasha could whisper. "How could you betray Inuyasha Kikyo!" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha's side and clutched his shoulder. " Inuyasha…I…" Kikyo's eyes fluttered close as she fainted. Inuyasha rushed to her side and caught her, leaving a stunned Kagome. " Kikyo." Inuyasha looked down at her feeling confused on what he was supposed to do. Kikyo's eyes opened a scratch. She slowly pulled something from her sleeve. Kikyo, how could you side with Naraku? What are you plotting? Inuyasha gasped as he felt pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a hidden knife in him. Kikyo held it in her small hands with a smirk on her face. She violently yanked the knife out, and Inuyasha fell to his knees in pain and emotional shock. "Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed as she ran toward her fallen love. Kikyo stepped in between them. Kagome skidded to a halt. She felt herself lifted in the air. Kagome looked around her and saw soul skimmers swarming around wrapping themselves about her. She frantically tried to squirm out of their grasp. The witch kikyo strode up to Kagome and tore the shikon shards off her neck. They were held in a bottle tied to a necklace. "Good, Kikyo. You have done your job well." Naraku's eyes were dancing with glee as kikyo handed over the shards. All Inuyasha could do was sit there and stare, frozen by confusion. "We must go now Kikyo." Naraku spoke as he summoned his wasps and Naraku took off with the double-crossing priestess.


	5. Sesshomaru

**Chapter 5: Sesshomaru**

"Why that freakin' little witch!" I screamed as I paced with Taylor around the campsite. "Heather! Taylor! Stop pacing! You're giving me headache!" Alexa ordered for the fifth time. I was surprised that she hadn't resorted to pulling us down yet. "Well! Doesn't anyone else agree with me? She betrayed us! Especially Inuyasha! And she took all the shikon shards! Now Naraku has them all! I can see it now!" I exclaimed. I jumped into the middle of the circle by the fire and continued with dramatic hand waving, "Pandemonium and chaos everywhere!" I continued to scream and rant about what would befall us and how stressing it was. Then I began to hyperventilate. Taylor rushed to my side and jumped into my field of view. "Heather. Stop. Breathe and sit down." Taylor said slowly and flatly like she was talking to a mental case. I did and took heavy breaths for a few seconds, then was fine. "Stop talking about her! I am as mad as you! But do you see ME going mental about it? NO!" Inuyasha looked at each one of us. He continued, "Don't worry. We'll get the Shikon Jewel back, and we'll take revenge on Kikyo and Naraku." Inuyasha surprised everyone.

Kagome looked up as she just finished bandaging Inuyasha's wound. "You mean, you're not going to defend Kikyo like you always do?" Kagome locked eyes with him and her eyes glittered in anticipation. With no answer I spoke up, "Inuyasha, does this mean you're done with Kikyo? You're done with your two timing ways?" I raised a quizzical eyebrow. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. It was a cross between annoyed, and shocked. "W…well, of course I'm done with her! And I was never a two timer!" Inuyasha was twitching now at my choice of vocabulary. Miroku stepped in, "Well Inuyasha, I would have to agree with Heather on this one." I whispered, "Yes!" Miroku continued, "You would get stressed and jealous about Koga and Kagome, fight about it, then you go and 'fuck it up' with Kikyo. At least now you can have Kagome and not FIGHT with her all the time." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "You guys to?" Inuyasha looked around for allies and found none on his side. Inuyasha let out a sigh in exasperation. His face turned hard and serious. "Kagome, you will always be by my side. I will never have any one but you." Kagome's eyes brightened and she leaned on his shoulder and gazed into the fire not knowing what to say. Her heart was pumping with excitement and relief. "Now what about the Shikon Jewel? What are we going to do about that?" Sango asked. The question had been on her mind the entire time. "I believe I have the answer to that." Said a cold voice from the woods. The speaker stepped out of the forest and revealed himself. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed with rage! He jumped up from where he was sitting and drew The Tetsusaiga. Kagome ducked behind Inuyasha to watch.

The immediate moment that I saw him, I was caught up in his unnerving beauty. I felt like I was being swallowed and enveloped by the waters of the sea. I gazed into his eyes and saw into his soul. His soul had an icy shield around it though. No matter how hard I dug at it, that was all I could see. Normally, I had a special gift of seeing into people's innermost souls. I told Alexa and Taylor about it once, and they said that they also had the ability, because right when we first met, we saw into each other's souls. We knew that we would be friends forever. I wonder why Sesshomaru is trying to hide his soul and all feelings? Is he trying to hide something? A weakness? An emotional part of his past? Or maybe he has been hurt before and wants to use the ice as a shield from being hurt again. I do not know. But maybe if I try to get to know him better, maybe a friendship might blossom. But I have some doubts. When I was in elementary school, I was shunned and hated by all. They thought I was weird, sensitive, and stupid. They would find the spot that hurt, and tear at it. I became so apart from society that I myself put up a shield of ice. From then on, I wasn't open to any new friendships until I got into junior high. I guess a new school gave me hope. I'm going to try anyways. My riding instructor always taught me to never give up. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's cry jerked me out of my thoughts. "I came here because I caught Naraku's stench. I overheard you say that now he has all the Shikon shards and has now completed the Shikon Jewel. I see that now you will need my assistance." Sesshomaru replied to Inuyasha's crude yelling with a calm voice, as if he was trying to calm down a child. "Well, you look stupider than I thought you looked." Taylor remarked with a grin. I sent Taylor a grieving look and sighed, "Uuuhh, Taylor, 'stupider' is not correct. 'More stupid' is correct. And I don't think he looks stupid at all. He looks quite intelligent from my perspective." Sesshomaru smirked, happy that he had another follower. "Oh whatever Heather." Taylor stuck her tongue out. Inuyasha started yelling at me, "Why the hell are taking his side for?" Everyone was looking at me puzzled. Wondering how I could side with Inuyasha's enemy.

A woman stepped out of the woods and said, "You should listen to her." "Why is Kagura here to?" Miroku exclaimed. "Who's Kagura?" Taylor just had to ask. Sango looked our way and realized that we still didn't know very much. "Kagura is a wind demoness that was born of Naraku. A reincarnation if you will." Sango returned her attention to the matter at hand. Kagura raised her hand and said, "I come bearing news of Naraku." Seeing as she had everyone's attention she continued, "He is using the jewel to spawn another reincarnation. Because of the jewel, it and Naraku will be even more powerful than ever before. So be ready." With that Kagura summoned her giant feather and flew off.

"This officially sounds bad." I snorted. Inuyasha gave me a look that said 'well duh'. "A worthless half demon like you won't stand a chance against that." Sesshomaru said flatly like he was speaking the gospel truth. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and added to Sesshomaru's point, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a powerful ally." Inuyasha snorted, "We don't need him." He stuck his nose in the air dismissing the idea. I piped in "I agree with Sesshomaru and Kagome. We need him and you know it! Don't let your petty sibling rivalry get in the way of saving your selves and Japan! Would you just grow up like Sesshomaru!" I walked over to stand by Sesshomaru leaving Alexa and Taylor in awe. "It's like the battle with Sounga. You guys have to get along and work together." Miroku took my side and stood next to me. Inuyasha whined, " I can't believe you guys are taking his side!"

After awhile, he gave a resentful look, sighed and sat down. "I guess that means he gives in." Taylor shrugged and sat down with Alexa. Sesshomaru and I sat down next to the fire. I asked, "How did the battle with Sounga go? Who is Sounga?" Kagome explained the story in great detail. She whispered to me the part where Sesshomaru put himself in harms way to protect Inuyasha. That made me smile. What really made me smile was the description of Inu Tashio, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. She even told me about Izyoai, Inuyasha's mother. I loved the story of Sounga. It was very interesting and sounded so exciting! "And that was the last time up until now that we saw Sesshomaru." Kagome finished. I wish I could have been there. I thought before Sesshomaru spoke up. "Who are these three humans with you?" Sesshomaru looked at us expecting an answer. I decided to introduce myself. "My name is Heather." I gave him a smile. Taylor waved and introduced herself, "My name is Taylor. And I don't like being corrected. HEATHER." She looked my way. Her facial expression saying 'I don't care and don't bother correcting me 'cause you know I'll never learn.' Alexa glared at Sesshomaru and stated flatly " My name is Alexa and your presence is already annoying me." Sesshomaru smirked and rebuked. " Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you there."

Alexa obviously didn't like that for once in her life, someone had countered her insults and left her speechless. Her face turned red and Taylor and I restrained her the best we could to stop her from walking over to Sesshomaru and doing something that would get her killed. Jaken, Sesshomaru's servant, jumped in "I don't suggest mouthing off to the great Lord Sesshomaru! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Jaken was huffing after his little explosion. I turned to my left to look at Alexa, "Alexa, at least try to be nicer. What is your problem anyways?" She gave me a glare, "Isn't it obvious? He's a cold- hearted demon that on numerous occasions has tried to kill Inuyasha! And now we are actually LETTING him travel with us!" My lips tugged at my face forming a slight frown. "Well, Inuyasha is still alive isn't he? I can tell that Sesshomaru's demonic aura is a thousand times stronger than Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru could have killed him at any time, but hasn't." I turned to look at Sesshomaru, "I am sorry that my friend is acting this way. She has always been like this." I whispered apologetically. Sesshomaru turned his head and stared into the fire.

I guess he's not very talkative. I thought. I'm going to really have to resist the urge to talk around him. I really wouldn't like to get on his bad side. I saw the empty sleeve on his kimono and wondered, What happened? I couldn't muster up the strength to ask about it. Just looking at him made me blush and choke up. So I just glanced at it every now and then. When I wasn't doing that, I was telling Alexa to calm down and Taylor to leave her alone.

I guess Sesshomaru caught me looking and said, "It is just the remnants of a discarded arm." He turned his head back to the fire. Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah, that's a good answer. What really happened is that I cut it off!" He got this proud little grin on his face that made me want to tear it RIGHT OFF OF HIM!

I sent him a fierce death glare and stood up. That look is worse than Kagome's! Got to remember not to grope her again. Miroku thought not realizing the danger Inuyasha was in for. "Uh-oh. Looks like Heather's gonna kill Inuyasha. This time, you get the popcorn." Taylor said interested on how funny this was going to be.

Inuyasha cringed. He most certainly didn't like the look on Heather's face. That face is more malevolent than any demon! Inuyasha knew he was in for the worst. He didn't know WHY though. "Sssooo. You're proud of what you did ,huh? Is it fun to cut people's limbs off? HOW DARE YOU CUT HIS ARM OFF!" I screamed furiously as I stomped closer and closer to him. "Wwwhaaaa!" Shippo cried and hid behind Kagome. My fists were in tight balls and I was so mad, 'it' happened. I loomed over Inuyasha, screamed "YOU BASTARD DUMB ASS!" and kicked him right where it hurts. He yelped in pain, and rolled over onto the ground. Kagome rushed to his side concerned. I walked away with a revenge-filled heart. I sat down next to Alexa and Sesshomaru again and looked into the fire with determination and a scowl with my arms folded. Everyone stared at me scared.

"Wow Inuyasha! You really got it! There's only one person that could ever push Sagome that far!" Taylor's comment made Alexa realize that they didn't know who Sagome was. "Sagome is Heather's alter ego. You see, Heather is the reincarnation of Sagome, who lived in this time period. Ironically, in Japan. As you all can see, Sagome has anger issues." Sango commented, "She's scary." Inuyasha lifted his head. "You're telling me!" Miroku broke from his daze, "Do the rest of you have reincarnations?" Taylor responded, "I don't, but Alexa is the reincarnation of two demon sisters. Kazuki and Yazi. They're rivals and have the same relationship as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. As long as you stay out of Sagome's line of fire, you would like her."

I looked up, "By the way, where is Kazuki? I wish to speak with her." "I've been sitting here laughing at you two for quite some time." Kazuki was still smiling. "Alexa filled me in." I smiled in return. "It's nice to see you again friend." Everyone gasped. "They're friends?" Inuyasha asked gaping at the thought. Kazuki rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm more controlled than my kitsune friend." Shippo's face lit up. "You're a fox-demon to!" He hopped up onto my shoulders. "Finally! Someone of my own kind!" I looked at him feeling slightly annoyed, but decided to spare the child.

Kagome, out of the blue said with a yawn, "I think I'm ready for bead. A lot has gone on today." She pulled out her sleeping bag and curled up inside. She fell asleep pretty quickly. Kazuki, Taylor and I walked over and grabbed our jackets to cover up with. We took our same places again. Turning my back against the fire, I finally realized that Sesshomaru had been staring at me for quite a chunk of the conversation. I wanted to hit him so bad.

But Heather's voice popped inside my head, I feel so special! He likes me! No, he likes me. Always have. You get any ideas and I will have to be forced to lock you up and make you watch PBS kids again! Remember your last visit? And I still don't know why you did that! It was only meant to be two weeks long! Besides, you got me in detention for beating up a guy that hit on you! Yeah, well you 'accidentally' forgot about me for two months! It took a couple of weeks to reform you back to your self…. Wait. I have a feeling that you're not telling me something. How has Sesshomaru always loved you? By the way, BACK OFF YOU BAKA! HE'S MINE! Don't worry. You can have him. I guess I'll have to start from the beginning…..


End file.
